Candles
by loki-dokey
Summary: Klaine. Blaine surprises Kurt on their sixth year together as boyfriends. Kurt, however, ends up surprising Blaine more than he was even expecting to himself. Glee.


**A/N: I was inspired to write this by my friend Emma who wrote a similar scene for her fanfic involving the couple that she ships. She didn't mind me doing this. In fact, as she read this, I watched her flail and then we flailed together and then we both teared up a little. It was a beautiful moment.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The blindfold itched Kurt's eyes, Blaine's hand tight in his, leading him to wherever the hell they were going.<br>"This better not get kinky," Kurt hissed. "You know that's totally not my thing." He heard the faint laugh escape Blaine's lips.  
>"Shhh. Just enjoy the sounds around you. Stop worrying." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes behind the material, listening. The sounds of crickets chirping floated into his ears, and the gentle trickle of running water.<br>"Blaine, where ARE we?" Blaine didn't answer. They walked slowly, Kurt's feet scuffing down a pathway. An owl hooted.  
>"You can stop now, babe," Blaine whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling his skin.<br>"Are we here?" Kurt asked excitedly, beginning to take off the blindfold.  
>"Here, let me." Blaine's hands slid over his, untying the material and letting it fall to the ground at Kurt's feet. An intake of breath. Kurt's eyes shone in the soft glow of the candle light emanating from the dozens of candles scattered about on the grass and the tree. Beneath the tree was a huge blanket adorn with Kurt's favourite foods. Rose petals were strewn about all over the cream blanket. Kurt's hands flew to his open mouth as he drank it all in. Blaine held out a champagne glass for him, a lopsided smile on his face.<br>"Happy Anniversary, Kurt." Kurt looked from the glass to his boyfriend, and his hands swapped from his face to Blaine's. He kissed him hard, then slow and passionate.  
>"Blaine," Kurt whimpered against his lips. "Blaine, I can't believe you've done this. There's so much planning involved, and so much time-"<br>"Time is incoherent when it comes to you. You are my time. You are my life. You are my everything." Blaine pulled Kurt to sit on the blanket and popped a grape into his mouth. Kurt chewed on it, a thoughtful look on his face.  
>"Marry me," he said, just like that. Blaine's heart stopped.<br>"...W-what?" he stammered.  
>"Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine's jaw hung open. "I don't have a ring, or fancy words prepared to confess how I feel, but Blaine, all I have to say is that I am nothing without you. Marry me, Blaine." Their hands were now fisted tightly together, tears rolling down both of their cheeks.<br>"Kurt..." Blaine choked, clutching his palm to Kurt's cheek, sliding it to his neck and pulling their lips together. "Yes," he breathed into his mouth. "Yes Kurt, oh god, yes, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you." They fell back, mouths together, deep in a kiss, until Kurt began giggling and crying simultaneously.  
>"I love you so much," he gasped through his sobs. Blaine stroked his chestnut hair soothingly.<br>"I love you too," he replied, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Now, let's not let this food go to waste."  
>"You want to eat at a time like THIS?" Kurt squeaked, wide eyed.<br>"Oh, I want to do FAR more than eat, trust me," Blaine winked, licking his lips. Kurt shivered, blushing. "But I prepared all your favourites. Look," he reached over and put a plate beneath Kurt's nose. "Strawberry Shortcake!" Kurt looked down hungrily. Blaine scooped some cake onto a fork and slid it into Kurt's mouth. Kurt smacked his lips after he swallowed.  
>"Well. I guess we COULD eat some," he chuckled, leaning in for another forkful, keeping eye contact with Blaine the entire time.<br>"We're going to be husbands," Blaine grinned slyly.  
>"Oh shut up," Kurt cried, falling into the biggest sobs yet and falling against Blaine's chest. They stayed like that for a long while, letting it all sink in. The future, the candle light, and the undying love they both shared for one another. Neither had ever been happier.<p> 


End file.
